


【toruka】under your control

by kusaaa



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusaaa/pseuds/kusaaa





	【toruka】under your control

“带上。”  
山下亨给森内贵宽的不是别的，是个跳蛋。倘若今天也只是要像平常那样只需要坐坐办公室倒也就算了，可是今天有会要开，还是有不少员工的大会。森内贵宽抿着嘴，迟迟没有动作。  
山下亨看出了森内贵宽的迟疑，“放松点，我有分寸。”，将跳蛋放到森内贵宽手中，笑了笑。  
他吃准了森内贵宽会乖乖带上。  
事实也确实如此。  
森内贵宽在屏幕前和员工做讲演的时候，那种不自然的神态，还有因为夹着跳蛋而不自觉提起几分的臀部，很勾人。  
山下亨就这样微眯着眼睛，盯着正在演讲的森内贵宽，放下了手中转着的笔，将手放进了口袋里摸索着什么。  
后方的异物感让森内贵宽浑身不自在，还有一旁坐着的色鬼那种盯着自己的直勾勾的眼神。  
“我们公司今年预计...”  
一档。  
身后突然传来的震动让森内贵宽瞬间绷紧了神经，有些不知所措，口中的话也顿住了，他望向身旁，对上山下亨玩味的笑容。  
二档。  
“预...预计将在明年启动...全新...合资计划。”森内贵宽咬了咬下嘴唇，强忍住快感，演讲变得断断续续，越发不利索，为了掩盖那微妙的震动声还不得不夹紧了几分，腿上的肌肉也一直紧绷着，濒临抽筋。  
山下亨就在台下看着，像看戏，故意要他森内贵宽难堪。手中按动遥控器的动作从未停下，最小档又或最大档，全凭心意。  
森内贵宽有些吃不消，一只手扶上了桌子。  
“森内先生，没事吧？”  
“今天会议先到此为止，我有点不舒服，余下的内容我们明天在继续。”森内贵宽示意别的员工都出去，回去继续工作。  
会议室里只剩下了森内贵宽和山下亨。  
“请问森内先生是哪里不舒服呢，我帮得上吗？”山下亨走到森内贵宽跟前，看着他。  
“你他妈是不是疯了？开会时候也玩？”眼看别人离开后，森内贵宽便改用双手撑在桌子上来缓解自己发软的双腿。  
“我疯不疯不是重点 你爽不爽才是重点。”山下亨走到森内贵宽身后，拥上去，一只手抚上他的脸迫使他转头与自己接吻，另一只手则探向那人身下，隔着裤子揉按起来。  
“嗯...”森内贵宽虽然嘴上顶撞着，可还是任由着山下亨解开自己裤子拉链，感受着他手略过自己臀瓣，探入甬道，把跳蛋取出来时甚至还带着黏连的丝线。  
“明明你也玩的很爽。”山下亨将自己手上的粘连的透明液体抹在森内贵宽胸前。  
也就前戏还会勉强算温柔，森内贵宽和山下亨都心知肚明。  
先前有着跳蛋这一出，扩张工作变得格外顺畅，待后穴已经能容下三根手指时，森内贵宽便主动、顺从的趴到了桌上，讨好的主动掰开臀瓣，示意山下亨进入。  
山下亨的兽性被眼前人的举动撩拨起来。  
这样的角度恰好能让山下亨的每一次贯穿都撞在最敏感的那一点上，他能感受到柔软的内壁包裹着自己，充满情色气息的湿润水声回荡在房间里。山下亨一只手抚弄着身下人分身，同时去用单手解开森内贵宽的上衣，让那人脖子处的项圈显露出来，项圈上的细小链条失去衬衣束缚后，随着山下亨的每一次抽插发出清脆的碰撞声，在此刻的情景下显得格外淫靡。  
“穿的一本正经装精英，操起来不还是这副狗样。”山下亨用手从后勾起森内贵宽脖子，强迫他扬起脖颈，就在森内贵宽耳边说着，语罢还轻佻的在森内贵宽的臀瓣上落下一个泛红的掌印，声音不响却也足以传遍只有他们二人的会议室。  
羞耻，奈何却敌不过身后不断传来的快感。  
房里的投影仪还亮着，光束投在森内贵宽身上，身躯上映满字符，晃疼了他的眼，他别过头看向一旁，玻璃门窗上折射着自己身后与山下亨的交媾，他看着自己的后穴一次次吐纳着山下亨进进出出的性器，看着他握住自己分身的手是怎样在套弄。森内贵宽咬紧了自己的唇瓣，腿尽可能的打开着，努力承受后方一次又一次的冲击，淫荡的呻吟不断从口中传出。  
要不行了，森内贵宽的身体开始生理性的发颤。山下亨知道他这是要射了，突然从后方勒紧了项圈，“乖狗狗叫的真好听。”森内贵宽没料到山下亨会来这么一出，一下子失去了氧气来源，口中的呻吟也成了喉间挤出的破碎的音节，变得像呜咽起来。可山下亨却丝毫没有松手的意思，他就这样居高临下看着森内贵宽的脸一点点涨红起来，可分身却依然挺立，他用指甲轻轻滑过那人敏感的性器前端，看着身下人的颤抖不可遏制的变得越发明显。  
“这么会叫，真想让你那些员工也看看平时人模人样的上司的本性是怎么样的。”  
森内贵宽发出的声音越发模糊，双眼也逐渐失去焦距，窒息让他的意识变得空白，可是前后夹击的快感又那么的真切。他想用手去扯项圈，企图用这样的方式来叫停，却只是徒劳，只是让山下亨变得更加兴奋，那种掌控感还有与的森内贵宽有极大反差的冲击性画面都化作了山下亨不断加大的抽插力度，淹没【在森内贵宽痛苦的喘息声里。  
浊白的精液在山下亨的刺激下尽数射出，顺着森内贵宽的身体曲线缓缓流下，在灯光下显出诱人的透明感。山下亨终于松开了手，硬质皮革的项圈在森内贵宽白皙的脖颈上留下了刺眼的红痕，提醒着他先前发生的一切。森内贵宽趴到在桌上，大口大口的呼吸着久违的空气。  
“还没完呢。”山下亨扳过森内贵宽的身躯，迫使他面朝自己跪下，一把揪起森内贵宽的头发，一次性将自己的分身抵到他喉咙深处。  
“呜...”好不容易得到的氧气又再一次被切断，喉咙处本能排斥着异物，却在每一次收缩时将它包裹的更紧。森内贵宽眼里因为喘不上气而呛满泪水，嘴也因为被撑至最大而感到撕裂般的酸痛。  
可山下亨不管，仍旧不断往他嘴里送着，直到性器微颤几下后便全数喷射入森内贵宽嘴里，而后才舍得抽出，看着乳白色的液体与透明的唾液交织在一起，顺着森内贵宽嘴角流下来，还有那人不甘心瞪着自己的微红双眼。  
“都说了我们家狗狗很乖。”山下亨坏笑着，把手插入森内贵宽发间，捧着他，吻上去，以此堵住了那人的嘴。  
森内贵宽想骂山下亨就他妈是个疯子，根本毫无分寸，可在此刻的深吻中都化作了无力的呜咽。  
可不得不承认，和这种变态做爱的滋味还是一如既往的好。


End file.
